


Don't Cry

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [39]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Last Moments, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 39 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Jon and Ygritte with the prompt: Don't cry.





	

Ygritte had sworn to herself that she did not love Jon Snow any more. When she sent him away on that horse she had thrown aside her feelings for him. She had almost convinced herself that she was right. Everything she thought told her she had forgotten about Jon.

When they got to Castle Black she was shooting arrows and she could not even think of him. Each crow she shot down was someone else, it was a tiny bit of Jon being taken away. Each dead one was her caring less which was all she could tell herself to be convinced that she was going to be okay.

Ygritte grabbed an arrow and put it in place in her bow before pulling it back to shoot. As she started to aim she saw him. The familiar pale skin and dark curls. There he stood in his furs ready to fight until they locked eyes.

The two of them just stared for what seemed like hours until Ygritte lowered her bow, putting away the arrow that she had just put in. 

All of that convincing she had done was for nothing as she felt everything all over again. She thought of that time they had spent in the cave. She thought of how close they had been and the things he made her feel when they were alone.

Her eyes started to water and she knew that she could never hurt him. Ygritte got down from her perch and made her way towards him. All around them was war but none of it seemed to matter in that moment. All she could think about was Jon. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him again, to run her fingers through those curls, and to be able to truly love him.

It all seemed so perfect as she made her way to him. Perhaps Jon was not so naive with his ideas maybe they could be happy like they were in that cave. Jon stepped towards her as well and in a few quick moments they were standing near inches from each other. 

They each dropped their weapons and Jon’s hand went up to touch Ygritte’s face. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Everything about her felt the same in all the best days. She was exactly as he picture her with her flame kissed hair and that smile. He had rarely seen her smile but now seeing it again he felt a warmth build inside of him that could not be replaced by any fire or amount of furs. It was a special sort of warmth he only felt with her.

He moved to wrap his arms around her, a gloved hand carefully cradling red hair as he held her to him. Jon pressed a kiss to the side of her head before he caught a glimpse of someone. The boy who held a bow ready to shoot Ygritte. Jon quickly let go of her, shoving her to the ground and taking the arrow instead.

Ygritte was in shock when she fell but in more shock when she looked up at Jon who had an arrow through his chest. “No- no no no.” She started to call out. She turned around to see the culprit. He was only a boy but it did not matter to her as in only a few moments an arrow was through his head. 

She then dropped her weapon and ran to Jon, cradling his body against hers. Tears started to fall, “Ya have ta stay awake until we can get ya fixed, Jon. Come on stay with me.” She pleased as she stroked his hair.

“Shh don’t cry.” Jon whispered before he reached up and stroked her cheek, wiping away a few tears with his thumb. 

Ygritte put her hand over his, “Please just stay awake Jon ya have ta stay awake.”

Jon took in a few shallow breaths, “I love you.” He told her as his eyelids started to get heavy. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep but he felt ready in that moment.

“I love you too.” Ygritte whispered before giving him a kiss. Her eyes closed and she held onto him until Tormund finally came to pull her away to safety. As he did she looked back to Jon laid out cold dead in the snow and could do nothing but cry.


End file.
